Single blade ceiling fans are desirable because, potentially, they may produce less drag, thereby increasing the efficiency of the fan, providing greater air flow at lower rotational speeds. Another potential advantage with a single blade is that the weight of the fan may be reduced, thus allowing the span of the blade to be of a larger dimension, compared to a conventional blade for a multi-bladed fan.
However, there have been problems in balancing single-bladed fans. Counterweights have been applied to the shaft of the fan or opposite the mass of the blade. An attempt to address the problem has been made in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,451, where the ceiling fan blade mounting arrangement produces a center of rotational gravity disadvantageously lying outside the vertical axis of the rotating fan.
It is desirable to provide a ceiling fan that can be balanced both statically and dynamically for stabilized rotation at high and low rotational speeds. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a ceiling fan that can be an architectural feature and be aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a single-bladed fan having a blade similar to the shape of a sycamore seed pod and, thus, may have a sculptured shape, which may be appreciated even when the fan is not in use. Lastly, it is also desirable to provide a blade having a shape with aerodynamic advantages compared to the shape of a conventional blade.